


低地任务

by RageFire3000



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageFire3000/pseuds/RageFire3000
Summary: 帕瓦拉内军车拙作献给@Meetmeatthecorner 生日快乐！新的一年也要继续母爱变质【不】
Relationships: Benjamin Pavard/Raphaёl Varane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	低地任务

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meetmeatthecorner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meetmeatthecorner/gifts).



> 因为个人恶趣味才写了任性卷毛啦，其实卷毛可在乎团队和集体荣誉啦

“你知道你正在做什么吗？”  
当帕瓦尔俯下身，解开瓦拉内的裤子拉链时，瓦拉内问。  
底下那颗卷发脑袋抬了起来。帕瓦尔握着瓦拉内的命根，干燥光滑的手心在柱体左右摩擦。“当然。”帕瓦尔眨着眼睛，对瓦拉内笑了：“我在挑逗你，拉法。”  
瓦拉内轻轻揉搓着帕瓦尔的后脑勺，享受着抚摸卷发的手感和自己被他捏在手里的要命感觉。深吸一口气命令自己控制住，瓦拉内接着问道：“万一你爸爸知道了怎么办？”  
帕瓦尔的双眼闪着亮光转动了一下：“我爸会把我关禁闭，然后打断你的腿！”  
这话确实不假。那男人有着跟所有军官一样的严肃和铁腕，整个人仿佛一尊牢不可破的黄铜雕塑。如果不是那头卷发和相同的棕色眼睛，谁会相信这个正趴在瓦拉内胯间的男孩子会是上校的儿子呢？  
而在执行任务时干这样的事情，万一被教官发现了，可就不是开除军职那么简单。瓦拉内几乎可以设想自己面对铁窗的画面了。  
这么说来，瓦拉内觉得自己确实挺无辜的。  
因为是帕瓦尔先动的手。  
然而谁又能拒绝他呢？  
大概没有谁能。  
上校养出了一个与他截然相反的儿子。棕色的眼睛总是爱笑，柔软的卷发喜欢被人揉弄，身体既有军事训练的力量也有与生俱来的柔软娇媚。现在他前胸几乎贴着瓦拉内的膝盖，攥着那根要命的枪管，对准自己的双唇。  
瓦拉内屏着呼吸，看见帕瓦尔将自己的器官缓缓送入口中。  
代表五年军龄的军徽在他微凸的胸前上下晃动，随着他悠哉的，吞吐口中性器的节奏。一种新奇诡异的感觉开始从那一点蔓延。湿润，幼嫩，比枪管的温度微凉。他还那么年轻，却早就不是新兵了，如此才更加肆无忌惮。  
瓦拉内不禁想知道帕瓦尔究竟有没有这样的经验。向顶头上司的儿子问这样的问题无疑是一种快速找死行为。心中仅存的良知告诉他，他们如此乱来是绝对错误的。但是……  
但是，操，既然这是错的，为什么这个错误品尝起来如此甜美？  
瓦拉内大着胆子把卷发脑袋深深按了下去。帕瓦尔并没有反抗，让口中的柱体缓慢摩擦口腔。心中仅存的清醒意识告诉他们这件事不可能持续太久。果然，车上的对讲机响了。  
瓦拉内并不想理会。但是那东西发出令人烦躁的哔哔声，像一个兀自喋喋不休的老头。  
瓦拉内一手仍是玩弄着帕瓦尔的头发，一手拿起对讲机。  
“这里是37车，37车，呼叫42。”  
瓦拉内深吸一口气，按下对讲：“42收到。请讲。”  
“嘿，伙计！你们到哪了？我的车快没油了，你得资助我一点儿！”  
瓦拉内一听到这声音就忍不住两眼上翻，帕瓦尔攥着瓦拉内的活计，皱着眉对他摇了摇头。瓦拉内连忙说道：“抱歉，我们的油不都是定量的吗。”  
“我知道，可是，我刚刚开的太快啦，哈哈！反正只是演练啦，那么认真干嘛……”  
“真的对不起，如果借给你，我就到不了目的地了。挂了。”瓦拉内撂了对讲机。也许是神经放松了一下，不料一直被帕瓦尔舔弄的器官也想要放松，不由分说地射了帕瓦尔一脸。  
瓦拉内吓了一跳，立刻坐正了。帕瓦尔却笑着擦了擦脸上的浊液，抿着嘴唇说：“你比上次快一些，拉法。”  
瓦拉内也忍不住将帕瓦尔脸上的残余抹掉。帕瓦尔的双唇微肿，双眼湿淋淋地看着瓦拉内，棕色瞳孔透露着化不开的欲望。瓦拉内轻轻捏着他的下巴，却知道他们再不走就来不及了。  
他迟疑着说：“本杰，我想我们得赶路了……”  
帕瓦尔发出了一声抗议的哼哼。“我想要嘛……”他凑过来亲吻瓦拉内，双唇轻轻贴着瓦拉内的脖子摩擦，像是故意要给他挠痒痒。“我想你抱我，我都忍了好久了！”  
当帕瓦尔趴在身上撒娇时，伸出双手紧紧抱住他已经成为了瓦拉内的本能。帕瓦尔紧贴瓦拉内的胸膛，坐在他仍然暴露在外的器官上，全身散发着诱人深入的味道。但瓦拉内喘着粗气，还是下定决心按住帕瓦尔正在解自己衣服的手。  
“抱歉，本杰，如果我们天黑之前赶不到的话……”  
瓦拉内说的话是没错。这可是不容半点含糊的军事任务。万一不能按时赶到目的地，后果可不是关禁闭那么简单。帕瓦尔当然也知道，然而肉体的欲望得不到满足让他有了小情绪。帕瓦尔从瓦拉内身上翻了下来，低头扣上胸前刚刚解开的三粒纽扣，随后一言不发望向窗外，脸上还带着一丝潮红。  
瓦拉内没法子，将自己任性的小兄弟塞进裤子里，发动了吉普车。油表不到三分之一了。这次任务，每个小组都必须用有限的油量穿越森林，在低地坐标点布置通讯电线，露宿一晚，第二天还要把车开回去。瓦拉内已经开始幻想晚上的露营了。当然，这得先把帕瓦尔哄好。  
上校确实把儿子宠坏了，但帕瓦尔也从父亲那获得了很多宝贵的品质。工作时的帕瓦尔时常表现出冷静而专注，与床上活泼又任性的他判若两人。瓦拉内开车到达坐标点后，帕瓦尔提着通讯器材箱利索地跳下了车。他嘴里咬着电线的一端，另一端扔给了不远处的瓦拉内，便快速将电线缠绕在树干上，并小心地隐藏于树叶后面。也许是幻觉吧，当帕瓦尔扭过头去的瞬间，瓦拉内认为他对自己眯了个眼。

太阳下山之后的森林实在是冷。哪怕是瓦拉内自认为身强体壮，也只能抖着穿过一片漆黑，心想还好没让帕瓦尔在寒风中做这漫长的调试工作。  
他看到帐篷的光了。任务中分配到的灯油少得可怜，因此帐篷中的灯光是昏黄的，反倒让瓦拉内感到了一丝温暖。  
想着这么冷的天还要不要继续白天没做完的事，瓦拉内搓着手钻了进去。  
帕瓦尔裹着军服躺着，并没有睁眼，但瓦拉内一眼就看出他是在装睡。  
于是瓦拉内只能在这个窄小的帐篷里贴着帕瓦尔躺下，刚把手伸进装睡者的衣服中，帕瓦尔就笑醒了。温热的躯体躲藏着瓦拉内两只冰凉的大手。帕瓦尔的军服下什么都没穿，回想着外面的冷风，瓦拉内摸到的肌肤简直是散发着热气的。帕瓦尔倒吸一口凉气，却让瓦拉内的双手紧贴，十指陷入胸口的软肉。  
“哦，本杰……”瓦拉内埋在帕瓦尔的颈窝中说道：“抱歉，如果不是有任务的话……”  
“哼，我知道。”帕瓦尔故意说道：“任务必须完成，没有任何借口。这可是我老爸对大家说的，就连我都不敢违逆他的命令呢！”  
说着，帕瓦尔捧着瓦拉内的脸：“拉斐尔·瓦拉内中士，看在你认真完成任务的份上，就让我给你暖暖身子吧！”

气温4摄氏度，5级阵风，穿过树林，间歇性鬼哭狼嚎。  
猫头鹰发出窥探秘密的鸣叫。  
在草花蛇的注视下，土拨鼠想挖个坑尽快把自己埋进去。  
而在安全的庇护所中肆无忌惮地发情，就只有人类了。  
脱下军服，两具年轻的躯体原始地交合在一起。卷发青年时常主动索吻，仿佛他那两片微翘的双唇生来就是用作亲吻别人的。  
棕皮肤青年托着身下人的腰际，让他坐在自己怀中。帕瓦尔将瓦拉内的那一根直挺挺地坐进体内，不料瓦拉内还没等他缓过来就扶着他的腰上下贯穿。  
平时在军营，帕瓦尔总要忍住不叫出声。而在这荒郊野外的帐篷中，帕瓦尔还是不敢出声，他可不想吸引什么不知名的小动物来参观人类的做爱方式。  
哪里都不敢出声，帕瓦尔只能发泄在瓦拉内的肩头。在被顶到敏感点时帕瓦尔低下头，在瓦拉内的肩膀上咬了一圈实实在在的牙印。  
“拉法……”  
在临近高潮时，帕瓦尔失魂地叫着。  
瓦拉内亲了一下帕瓦尔的耳廓表示回应。  
“等我们……的时候，”帕瓦尔轻轻咬着瓦拉内的嘴唇说道：“我们就一起去见我爸爸吧！”  
END

**Author's Note:**

> 卷毛说的啥可以自行填空(꒪ω꒪)


End file.
